fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
L.O.D
L.O.D is an action/ecchi/comedy fanime/webcomic that was created by Zayashuku. Characters The Kingpin A faceless man, who has caused many a trouble for the citizens of SlaxtonSLACKS-TON. Being in this position is the one place you want to be in a city like this. the Kingpin mostly gives out loans that he knows cannot be paid, enslaves those who can't pay, and drugtraffics. The "New Danasty" turns Slaxton into a drug trafficing HQ and ends up improving Slaxton's economy. Zayane At the age of 8, Zayane, was taken out of school because of a nasty rumor that spread about why her eyes are the way they are. She was accused of being an incest child. Zayane was quite the genius and excelled and everything that she did. From martial arts, to archery, Zayane became quite the marksman (marks-girl in this case). Her mother began borrowing larger sums of money from Slaxton's (the town's) Kingpin. Soon, her mother was in a pool of debt because of all the money she had invested into Zayane's happiness. Her mother then came up with the plan, to use Zayane's skills to perform a mini-take over of a drug lord's property down the street. The raid was successful and Zayane managed to walk away with enough weapons to start her own army, and enough drugs to turn the tides. Her mother being pleased with this, sent the only survivor of the raid to go tell the Kingpin about the negotiations that need to ensue. Using a false sense of security, the Kingpin agreed to the negotiations with other things on his mind. Sending a team of 15, (the team originally consiting of 14, but the reluctant, Damien, did not want to go) they went to Zayane's home. Killed her mother and hoped to kill Zayane as well--but the tides had turned as ended them all except one. Only because he was outside, wanting nothing to do with the incident. Assuming that was it, Zayane made plans to end her life. She was stopped by Damien, and given a choice: She could keep doing what she was going to do, I.E Kill herself--OR--He could take her to the Kingpin and revenge could be granted. There were more condictions to be met of the contract (but they are spoilers), but the main line of the contract is that it is to NEVER be spoken about. Zayane took this to the extreme and silenced herself from that point forward. Zayane took revenge by killing the Kingpin. Damien, took the place of the Kingpin and turned the danasty around. Many years passed and Zayane has turning Damien into the longest reining Kingpin in Slaxton's history. Along the way, Zayane has forged a family to take the place of the one she had lost. Shiromaru, Puddin, and Leon being very close to her. Robert and Jyun Fu are from the "Old Danasty" and simply are around for the money that Damien is making. They dislike Zayane for taking away their jobs, but even so--they are part of the family as much as they hate it. Leon Leon comes from a wealthy family. Ever since he was young he's always remembered drinking tea with his family members. It was one of his favorite past-times as a child. He dreadfully wanted to stay with the family's butlers and maids to learn more about the tea that his family drank. The tea that brought them together. Leon was a very happy boy, and had everything that he could desire--as most naive rich children do. However, oblivious to Leon's knowledge as well as the rest of his family, his father had racked up an enormous gambling debt--using the Old Kingpin's money to try and win back his losses at the casino. All was for naught, as Leon's family went bankcroupt. His father being as selfish as can be, exchanged Leon in his place as compensation to the Old Kingpin. Leon was sold into slavery as his father was to remain free, baring the shame of losing everything. Even then, his father could not bare it and ended his life, leaving Leon with the Kingpin with a contract written in blood. For many years, the Kingpin used him as a footstool, and made him into a "meatshield". It was a position for those so useless, with no skills, to become a shield to protect the Kingpin. Leon in such a depressed state, had no problem with looking death in the eyes. But he had a problem with looking at the world in general. Leon presents himself with closed eyes because of this. He seldom opens his eyes but has been known to when things upset him or he's very curious. Leon has scars on his body from taking bullets for the Kingpin in the past. But when the "New Danasty" started with Damien's take over, he was given to Zayane to be her meatshield. Leon contested, but the bullet-proof vest she needed to wear would hinder someone so small as her. Leon understood his duties and stayed beside Zayane without incident--until... Leon took a bullet for her. He was hospitlized and while in the hospital, Zayane visited him. It was different for Leon. For a long time of his life he was treated as an object, and he was sure Zayane would see him the same way. But she came to see him and treated him kindly. Zayane wanted Damien to cancel Leon's contract soon after the incident, but Damien could tell that Zayane was starting to care for Leon. In Damien's Jealousy he re-wrote the contract to turn Leon into the staff servert (butler). Leon refused to sign the new contract but Damien trheated to do horrbile things to Zayane if Leon didn't. Leon knew it was a bluff but he could take no chances. Leon signed the contract in order to protect Zayane the best he knew how. Many years passed and Leon has become an superior butler, acting on his love of teas, there is always a tea time at the building. Zayane and Leon have a private tea time session together once a week. Leon also watches Puddin when Zayane is not around Damien Keeper of Zayane. Became Kingpin after manipulating Zayane into killing the old Kingpin. You never know what this crazy man is thinking, which is why his character info will remain very short. Shiromaru L.O.D starts with Shiromaru. Shiromaru is simply the boy who saw too much. His home life caused him to take a walk. Whilst taking a walk, he over heard Zayane and Damien killing some one. He got caught over hearing, and over seeing the events. Zayane is sicked upon him to take him out, however she refuses to kill Shiromaru. When Damien gets wind of Zayane refusing to kill the witness. He is displeased and threatens to kill Shiromaru himself. Zayane shows Damien a face that she would never show him and with that Damien makes her take the place of Shiromaru for getting a beating. Damien beats Zayane until he is satisfied. Damien allowed Zayane to spare the boy only after that. Shiromaru is thrust into a life of crime while Zayane has taken an intrests to him. It haunts him everyday that he was spared by Zayane. Leon and Puddin make it apperent that Shiromaru should have been dead and that the only exceptions Zayane has shown with her kindness is to Puddin and Leon. Shiromaru, of course, doesn't want to be reminded everyday that he should have been dead and has a neutral relationship with Leon and Puddin. Shiromaru has a negative relationship with Damien, Robert, and Jyun Fu Puddin Puddin's real name became lost upon the day he met Damien. Puddin comes from another broken home in Slaxton. Puddin was always ignored and everything he did in his home didn't seem to matter. Puddin also tried very hard in school, but he became the but of jokes, and he quickly kept his mouth closed. He was made fun of because of his homely clothes and pink eyes. He was called a faggot even when he was in 2nd grade. Puddin had developed anti-social disorder once in 3rd grade. On his way back home from school, Puddin was waved over to a sleek black car with tented windows. Damien handed Puddin a package wrapped in brown paper and told him to deliver it to a house down the way. Puddin did as he was told and reported back to Damien. Little did Puddin know, he had just aided Damien in a drug transaction. The police had been watching one of his druglord's houses. Damien was sure he owned most of the police force, however there would always be one to uphold justice. Damien gave Puddin 500UD (Universal Dollars; World's currency) and told him to run along. Puddin could see Zayane sitting beside Damien and was intrested by her multi-colored eyes. She gave Puddin a smile and Damien shooed him again. Puddin was over joyed to have so much money. However, when he showed his parents, they beat him and took his money and spent it on themselves. Puddin quickly learned not to say anything to them about the money he was getting. But they would grab him after periods of time and demand that he bring them more. Puddin ran packages to various houses around his block, and got huge sums of money from Damien for doing this. Soon, Puddin was invited to the HQ and given access to the living quaters and the cafeteria. Puddin had become a member of Slaxton's biggest mob before he knew it. But the HQ made a great escape from his abusive parents. On his down time, he found talking to Zayane something he would do. Puddin never knew that Zayane was a mute, but he always talked to her. Puddin was on the verge of giving up. Puddin thought for sure Zayane was just ignoring him like everyone else. He changed his mind and got a new outlook on life when Zayane brought Puddin his favorite candy when he came to visit her in the cafeteria. Puddin was shocked because her bringing the candy meant she had listened to him. Puddin was glad that some one paid attention to him even if they couldn't validate him by saying what agood boy he was. Zayane's silence seemed to be better than when his parents opened their mouth. Puddin was at peace. One day, Puddin brought his black eye to Zayane. She stared and waited for Puddin to explain and he did. Puddin informed her that his parents had beaten him the night before for not having any money on him. He was reluctant to say he spent what he had on him to get a book--And he wanted to read that book with Zayane. Upon hearing this, Zayane snapped and grabbed Puddin. She forced him to show her where he lived and Zayane ended Puddin's parents in her rage. By the time everything was over, Zayane came to her senses and realized what she had done. She had repeated the history of herself, and took some one's parents away from them. When turning to Puddin to see his face and how tore up he would be--She didn't see that at all. Puddin was releaved and grateful to Zayane. Still, she felt she had sinned, and took Puddin' in. She gave him a permanate room at the HQ and takes care of him when she is not on a mission. Shiromaru coming into the picture a year later, has caused some jealousy with Puddin and Puddin dislikes Shiromaru to no end. Puddin sees Shiromaru as a threat to his relationship with his "big sis" Zayane. Robert Robert was an assassin for hire during the Old Danasty. Once Damien took it over, he had no use for Robert, and actually thought about having Zayane end Robert. But Damien realized Zayane shouldn't be bothered with trival things, and left minior assassinations and the dirty work to Robert. Robert ended up getting paid less than what he was during the Old Danasty. Robert is all about money and when this happened, he disliked Zayane with a passion. The girl had taken away so many jobs because she could do so many things. She could assassinate; she could bodyguard; she could do paperwork for Damien; she could even cook and clean, but since that was Leon's job, she left it to him. Robert, too, comes from a rich background. But his family wasn't as sweet as Leon's was. He was trying to be forced into being a piano prodogy by his mother. Robert felt it wasn't in his nature, but he still liked to play the piano but his mother was leaving him with a nasty taste in his mouth when she'd talk about the piano. Finally, Robert snapped on his mother, and killed her with the pianowire from their grand piano. Upon doing this, he was thrown out of his home, and the Kingpin of the Old Danasty took him in and trainned him to be good with his hands. His weapons of choice are piano wire, and then a sniper riffle. Jyun Fu Jyun Fu went toe to toe with Zayane for the fight of Old Danasty Vs. New Danasty. Jyun Fu was the young bodyguard of the Old Kingpin and Zayane had to get though Jyun Fu to complete her mission of killing the Kingpin. Jyun Fu thought he had the uperhand with his weapons, but Zayane was still too fast. In hopes of taking her down, Jyun Fu suggested to her that they fight with just their hands to see who is the better. Zayane agreed. But Jyun Fu had lied and had many weapons hidden on him. He threw an onslaught of knifes in Damien's direction. Zayane stay true to her duties to guard Damien and put herself in harms way. She quickly diverted all the knives and the one knife that would have hit Damien in the face, she caught it with one hand. In a split second, that very knife was thrown into Jyun Fu's left eye. Zayane came over to stomp on it, but Damien directed her to eliminate the Kingpin first and deal with Jyun Fu later. He had never been so insulted to be "dealt with later". Zayane ended the Kingpin, and pulled out the knife from Jyun Fu's eye, not before dragging it down his face. Jyun Fu had been humiliated by a kid and now his job was lost. For that, he swore revenge to kill Zayane. Jyun Fu joins the New Danasty as most people from the Old Danasty did. He makes himself useful as a debt collector for shops in need of protection from Damien. Jyun Fu shows up on occassion to challenge Zayane to fights. So far, they have an equal ratio of wins/loses. But Jyun Fu is always planning the match that goes from a simple sparing match to a full blown deathmatch. Leon has accused Jyun Fu of finding himself by fighting Zayane and that, infact, he enjoys fighting her now. Jyun Fu denies this and maintains the fact that she will die and it will be by his hands. Category:Fanime Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Ecchi Category:Webcomic Category:Funny Category:Dark